kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Skeleton
Dora Skeleton(ドーラスケルトン Dōrasukeruton) is a Dora Monster that appeared in Episode 2 of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. He is voiced by Yoshio Kawai. Appearance As his name suggest, Dora Skeleton has the appearance of human skeleton with yellow bones and sharp teeth. His skull has permanent angered-shaped eye holes and is equipped with shoulder pads made from bone. He also is wearing a red cape, a belt, a bow tie, and a hat that almost has the appearance of a witch hat. Biography When an evil witch, Bandora, and her minions have been unleashed from their sealed imprisonment by a pair of astronauts on Planet Nemesis, she begins her plan to turn Earth into a wasteland by kidnapping two kids, who were both on the space expedition with the astronauts, and keeping them hostage in a shrunken shuttle. After the Zyurangers were awakened to stop her, Witch Bandora gets her monster maker, Pleprechuan, to make her a Dora Monster. Pleprachuan molds a clay model of skeleton-like monster and puts it into a machine. After switching the machine on, a puff of smoke shoots from a giant tube and once the smoke clears away, Dora Skeleton is born. Despite Pleprechuan stating that something isn’t right, Bandora proceeds with her plan to use the kids in the shuttle as bait to lure out the Zyurangers. By having the shuttle run through town, the Zyurangers chase after it in their motorcycles. With the Zyurangers’ arrival, Dora Skeleton teleports to Earth and lands on Geki’s motorcycle, surprising him. Geki tries to shake Dora Skeleton off his motorcycle, but ends up getting teleported to a carnival. Geki looks around the carnival to find Dora Skeleton on the Merry-go-round, only to disappear. This turns out to be a trick as Dora Skeleton attacks Geki from every side. Before Dora Skeleton can kill Geki, The other Zyurangers arrive where Mei and Boi throw their weapons at the Dora Monster, but Dora Skeleton easily deflects them with his sword. Goushi and Dan try taking Dora Skeleton down with their own weapons and manage to disassemble him. However, Dora Skeleton was able reassemble himself and shoot Eye Beams at them, destroying Goushi and Dan’s weapons. Geki tries to fight Dora Skeleton off in a duel, but the Dora Monster still had the upper hand in the fight and was able to destroy Geki’s sword as well. With all their weapons destroyed, the five warriors transform into their suits. Dora Skeleton then throws his own head into the air where spins around and sends the Zyurangers into a sub-dimension where shuttle happens to be at. Before they could save the kids in the shuttle, Dora Skeleton appears again and summons a group of Skeleton men to fight the Zyurangers. As Dora Skeleton fights Geki and his minions fight the other Zyurangers, Bookback and Totpat light up a bomb next to the shuttle to blow it up. Geki tries to reach the kids when the bomb was noticed, but Dora Skeleton interferes by creating a deep, giant crack into the ground. Geki doesn’t give up as he gets up close to Dora Skeleton and holds him in position long enough for the other Zyurangers to fire their Ranger Guns and disassemble his body again. Dora Skeleton begins reassemble himself again, but fortunately, Dan manages to grab Dora Skeleton’s head before it could re-connect with it’s body and wraps it in it’s own cape. Dan throws the head to Boi so he could head toward the deep, giant crack, fighting off the Skeleton men in the process and destroying each of them. Once Boi gets to the deep, giant crack, Boi throws the head down where it gets destroyed by the hot magma deep within. Without it’s head, Dora Skeleton’s body falls down and blows up, allowing the Zyurangers to save the kids from the bomb. Powers/Abilities Head Removal: Dora Skeleton is able to remove his own head. When thrown into the air, Dora Skeleton’s head can spin around and send it’s opponents into a sub-dimension. Teleport: Dora Skeleton is able to teleport when he starts running and purple energy engulfs him. He can teleport his targets along with him. Sword: Dora Skeleton’s main weapon is a long sword that he appears to be talented with. The sword is strong enough to create a deep, giant crack into the ground. The sword can also glow green when in a sub-dimension. Reassembling Body: Being based off a Skeleton, Dora Skeleton can reassemble his own body after being hit by a powerful attack. Eye Beams: Dora Skeleton can launch Eye-shaped beams from his eye holes. High Jumping: Despite showing no muscles, Dora Skeleton is still able to jump up to great heights. Skeleton Summoning: Dora Skeleton can summon his own minions of skeletons, armed with red swords, to fight alongside him. Gallery Skeleton Warrior Summoning.jpg|Skeleton Warrior Summoning Category:Super Sentai Kaijin Category:Undead Kaijin Category:Warrior Kaijin Category:Mythical Kaijin Category:First Kaijin Category:Skeleton Kaijin Category:Kaijin with Removable Parts